Mother's Revenge
You have ruined me One day I was very bored so I asked one of my Relatives If I could borrow some games. He said Yes and so I went over to their house and looked through His games, There was a few Snes games and some N64 games as well. I then found a Old looking copy of Earthbound and asked Him if I could borrow It . He didn't mind at all and I was allowed to borrow It. However he wanted It back in about three days. I left his house very happy about the game I had.I was that happy I didn't notice a car coming and nearly got run over by them. They yelled out the window "Get off the road,you stupid boy" I ignored It and went home soon after that. I then got home and started looking for my old Snes. I hadn't used It in a while and was eager to use It again. After about ten minutes of searhing through the House I had managed to find the old Snes Buried under my clothes in the closet. It was a bit dirty but It was only dust so I just wiped It away. It took a few minutes but I soon set up the snes. I put the game in and went on to play the game. The game ran very good for a old game hidden in a closet. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. There was no glitched monsters or people, No one said anything that was nothing to do with Earthbound, And there was no ghosts or demons infecting the game at all. The rest of the game ran quite well. However it was only the begining of the worst to come. I was at the part when Ness faces Ness's Nightmare. I didn't enjoy this part of the game. With the scary level music it made this part quite frightning. I would chicken out at the most part of the level. I reached the place where you face the nightmare. I reached it and it still said the same thing as usual. The battle started and the only thing that was Ness's Nightmare had more Hp than normal. Throughout the battle the Nightmare kept saying. " If you kill me, then the fun will begin " " He will come after you next " "there is no escaping from your fate" He proved to be a easy boss for me and I easily defeated him. After I killed him and the santuary's power was going through Ness. I went to leave but then a text box appeared saying "You have now sealed your fate " "He is now coming after you" I stopped playing for a week thinking about who in the world He was. I then decieded to find out who "He" was and so I started playing again and when I when to the save screen my file had been deleted. I was very creeped out now because no one was living with me and I had no idea why had the file gone and deleted Itself. After a frustrating 3 weeks I was near the end of the game yet again and was at the phase distorter quest where you have to go back to Onett and get a piece of the meteorite to power it up. I tried to teleport to Onett but all I got was . "He will get you if you teleport" However the real creepy thing was the music was Giygas's theme was now playing and played on a endless loop no matter where I went. I got to Threed after a while and It was twice as worse as before. The town looked like It was a human slaughter house. The town was a lake of blood and bones. Ness and his friends somehow could walk on water and so I went to find some one. Only one person was alive. It was a old man.he was top of a building. His clothes were ripped and he only had one eye. this is what he said. "A little boy came from out of nowhere and slaughtered everyone into pieces", "He set Buildings alight", crashed cars", "and flooded the town with their blood and bones." The old man then lost his balance and fell in the blood lake. A text box showed up saying. "The old man has drowned" I quickly left Threed . I now was at Twoson and It wasn't as bad as Threed but It was quite bad. Everything was on fire and just like in Threed only one person alive, however this time a little girl. She was on fire but she didn't care. she had then said. It was so very scary, A strange boy appeared and used fire that came out of his fingers. He burned the entire town to a cinder." he....Looked..just... like.." The girl burned into ashes and another text box appeared saying "She has burned to ashes, you could do nothing to stop it." I was deeply scared now. How did this game go all funny, why was this happening, and who was the little boy. After a while i finally got to Onett, I prayed for no one to be dead and for no burning buildings. Instead of all that Onett was a ghost town. the buildings were destroyed, and instead of one person there was about 20 people around the city. They looked like zombies and had no eyes except for two red pupils. .The town was completly abandoned . Everyone who i would talk to would say. "Kill youself and give him his rightful glory back" Then a battle would start . They would only attack Ness and one hit kill him. But instead of a game over screen the battle would still go on. When they died they said. "If you have any courage, you would let yourself get killed by him" I left Onett to go to Ness's Home and to get some money from ness's father. Ness's home was a wreck, It had windows smashed, fences broken. I went inside the house but no one was inside. However the phone was ringing. So then I anwsered the phone. "How can you live through every day not regreting what you have done to me" "Why did they ruin my life, why did my adventure stop there and there" "You may be swimming in your glory now, but when i'm done with you no one will remember you" "You too will feel my pain one day" "If you want to be remembered,come to the past, Alone." I went to saturn valley to give Jeff's father the meteorite piece and Warped to the past. Instead of the cave of the past I was in a cave with candles on the walls. I started to walk around the cave but my friends couldn't follow me at all.I would talk to them but all they would say was. "He's frozen us completely, We can't move" I was left with only one choice, go on ahead. I went on ahead for five minutes and as i got closer to the end the candles got darker and darker until all I could see was Ness. I was at the end of the cave and came to a opening. It was the same place of the final boss from mother 1 was defeated. The ground was Painted red with blood and dead bodys. Lightning was striking the ground leaving great cracks in the ground. There was a character who looked like Ninten from mother 1 who was at the edge of the mountain with their back turned towards me. I hadn't remembered this person in Earthbound and how could a 8 pixel character be on the Snes 16 pixel system. I walked up to him and talked to him and he said to me. "you have come alone,just as I asked of you" "Since you are here I will tell you my pain I feel" "In 1989 I was brought to the world of gaming" "But it was short lived though" "In 1995 they replaced me with you" "My life's work lost in the void of time" "I was left with nothing and was soon forgotten in time" "Yet you don't realised this yet,i will make you understand" "I will make sure the world forgets you as well" Then a battle began. The song from when you fight Giygas and Porky was playing. Ninten kept calling out to me saying "Can you feel my sorrow" . Which did nothing every time he used it. I then attacked but It did no damage to Ninten. Ninten did the same thing for ten minutes. After ten minutes of doing no damage to him Ninten then told me In a dark tone. "I have no soul" "You can't kill me, I am nothing more then a dead spirit" "You shall join the same fate" Then finally Ness died. When the battle was finished. I looked at Ness and was shocked. Ness's body was lying on the ground destroyed and above him was himself as a ghost. Ninten now said "Now you understand me" "This cycle always repeats itself, one day It will happen again" "Now you must sleep in the darkness until It happens" The game shut off but then came back on a few minutes later. It was Ninten again but He was staring right at me for 20 seconds before one last text appeared. "I will have my Revenge" Five minutes later I seen a ambulance going to my relative's home and suddenly my phone ran. It was my mum. She told me my relative was killed when he went for a walk.He had been clawed to death by a unknown creature but it the cuts appeared to say something. Mother's Revenge I remember He always used to bully someone at our school called Tim, who played Mother and was tormented and beaten up every day by my relative because he didn't like Earthbound. One time he even tortured Tim with my dog and clawed him very badly. His cuts spelled out Earthbound The last time I ever saw him was on the last day of school. When it finished everyone except Me and Tim ran out the door . I went to go home but Tim then said "I will have my revenge" So Tim had Infected my relative's game to get his revenge and he had finally got it. I then went to turn off my TV off when Ninten said his final words. "It's not over yet" Author's Note }Very long isn't it,feel free to fix it up Waluigi universe{Author] Hopefully this will make it to the Haunted gaming series.Also referring back to the story When Ninten starts talking about the cycle and it repeating itself He is meaning That when a new game comes out a old game will slowly vanish for all time. and the repeating is saying that the next game's protaginist Lucas is next in line to fall in the cycle.There may be a sequel to this Creepypasta but what happens in that Creepypasta can wait another day.I'll just tell you the name of the Creepypasta. Earthbound's Revenge. Category:Earthbound Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games